It's Ok To Feel This Way
by xXSnowwingXx
Summary: Bella's boyfriend recently moved away, now she can't see the point of doing anything anymore. That is until new students arrive at Forks High. All Human Normal Pairings - B&E A&J Em


**It's Ok To Feel This Way – A Twilight Fan Fic.**

**Hi all, this is my first Fan Fic and I'm open to all suggestions that could help improve. Please note that I'm from Australia, so my spelling and School years are different to some of yours, and I'm not exactly sure about the American schooling so I am going to stick to what I know, I hope this doesn't bother anyone.  
Well enough of my rambling and on to the story, I hope you all enjoy **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters in this story, they all belong to SM.**

* * *

**Chapter One –Getting Out Of School.  
BPOV**

My life was boring... that's all I can say about it. It was a Thursday night and I had just come back from shopping in Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica, I hated shopping, hated it with a passion. Charlie was sitting at home watching Baseball on the widescreen not even noticing my presence,  
'_that would be right' _I thought, though I should of expected it, he only notices me when he wants dinner, or I am in trouble, and I definitely wasn't acknowledged when the sport was on.

I walked into the kitchen observing the mess Charlie had made in the attempt to cook food, I walked over to the pots and pans to investigate. Eww I couldn't even make out what was in there, whatever it was it looked like it could kill, I hoped no one had eaten this. I was slightly relieved when I saw empty pizza boxes sitting on top of the bin. I laughed to myself, gotta love Charlie. I attempted to clean up the mess when I looked at the clock, it was nearly 12:30 and I had school tomorrow, I was already not a morning person, add that to little sleep equals one grumpy Bella.

I didn't even see the point of school anymore, I was completely out of motivation to keep going, plus tomorrow was a Friday, Fridays were filled with subjects I hated, mainly gym. I usually pretended I was hurt or sick during these lessons, but the teachers had started to catch on and Charlie received a phone call or two about my lack of participation and my sudden 'illnesses', and he wasn't happy with my lack of sporting abilities. He should know why I do it, I can barely walk without tripping over flat surfaces, add a ball or two to that and just me standing becomes lethal to my health.

I walked into the lounge room and said night to Charlie where I was greeted by an "Oh Bella, when did you get home?" After talking with Charlie for five minutes I made my way up stairs, trying to avoid all of Emmett's crap which was lying all over the floor, like I said trying, just as I predicted I tripped and landed on the floor with a thud. Emmett rushed outta his room to see what happened.  
"Em pick up your god damned crap!" I yelled at him whilst picking myself off the floor, he just stood there laughing at me, I rolled my eyes and walked to my room.

Emmett followed me saying sorry for laughing, he knew I was pissed at him. I sat down on my bed and he sat at my desk chair studying all of the pictures that I had drawn when I was about five. Em and I were twins, even though he looked older than me, he was your typical tough guy, he worked out and likes sports, cars and girls. Even though everyone thought he was a tough guy, I knew what a big teddy bear he could be.  
"How do you do it?" I questioned him, "Well I suppose what I mean is how do you find the energy to get out of bed every day and go to school and do the same thing over and over again?" Em just laughed at my question.

"I know it has been hard for you since Alec left for Italy, but just because he's gone it don't mean that you should stop with your life, besides his sister was a bitch, did you really want to end up being related to her?" Emmett was right about one thing, Jane was a bitch, she hated me from the beginning, Alec always told me to ignore her, but I couldn't, I knew how close they were to each other, kind of like how me and Emmett are, I would hate it if some new person came in and took him away from me, I guess I could sympathise with her. I really missed Alec, I really liked him, he was my motivation to get up in the morning and with him gone I had nothing. It really hurt me to see him leave and I don't think anything could fix that. I tried my hardest over the last couple of days to try make Charlie let me stay home, but each and every time it had been a no. That was until I came up with a plan. I Bella Swan wasn't going to school tomorrow if it killed me.

I woke up that morning, I could hear Emmett's and Charlie's snoring coming from the other rooms, I looked at my clock 3:46, I had approximately an hour and fifteen minutes until Charlie got up to go to work. I snuck out of my room hoping that I wouldn't fall over any of the mess that currently lied on the wooden floorboards as I made my way to the laundry. I grabbed as many clothes as I could and started to place them all around the house, what was my plan? My plan was to make the house a massive mess with the hope Charlie would let me stay home and clean it considering Sue Clearwater was coming over the next night for dinner, someone which I knew Charlie wanted to impress. Once I finished I started back up the stairs, it was then I realised with all the mess I had made there was no hope in me getting back up there, so I grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and walked over to the couch where I finally fell asleep.

I was shocked when someone grabbed me.  
"Wake up Bells, you're going to be late for school" I instantly recognised that voice as Emmett's.  
"Em leave me the hell alone, who cares about school" I said whilst rolling over trying to get back to sleep. I had forgotten that I was asleep on the couch so the rolling over resulted with me on the floor and Em laughing his ass off at me. I got up off the ground and walked into the kitchen to go get something to drink, completely ignoring whatever Em was saying to me. I noticed a note on the fridge, I took it off the fridge, read it and smiled.  
_  
Bells  
If it isn't too much to ask from you, would you mind staying home today to clean the house, before Sue comes over tonight.  
Thanks  
Dad._

"Wooh! No school for Bella, no school for Bella. Goodbye Emmett but I'm off to go catch up on some sleep" I sang as I walked up the stairs trying not to fall over the mess.  
"Why do you get to stay home?" I heard Emmett yelling at me as I ascended up the stairs.  
"Because I clean" I laughed at him and closed my bedroom door. My head hit the pillow and I was fast asleep...

I was at school. There was a guy, he was tall and had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. He was talking to me but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but I was happy. The kind of happy I hadn't been since Alec left.

I woke up from my dream feeling really happy. I glanced at my clock, shit, it was 2:25 that caused all my happiness to fade and panic to awaken. Em comes home at three, if I don't have the house clean before he gets home he is sure to tell Charlie. I ran out of my room and examined my handy work. I decided to start from the hallway and make my way downstairs, going as fast as I could to get it done.

**EmPOV**

I was just sitting in my room listening to some music, when all of a sudden I heard a thud.  
'_Bella's home' _I thought to myself, laughing as I walked to my door to see what had happened this time. With Bella as your sister you get used to many things, the main thing being hospitals. I swear Bells deserves the world record for the most hospital visits in a year. All of the doctors at the hospital knew her and they were always waiting for her next visit so they could listen to what happened this time.  
"Em pick up your god damned crap" I heard her yell at me, I thought it was just so funny and burst into laughter. I saw that this angered her and she stormed off in a fit of rage as she usually did, I followed her saying I was really sorry for laughing at her, which seemed to make her calm down. She sat on her bed looking rather sad. I sat on her computer chair waiting for her to talk, looking carefully at all the drawings that she did years ago. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at one of the paintings, it was a picture of our house with four people standing in front of it. My dad Charlie with a big red smile which reminded me of Ronald McDonald, he was holding onto the person next to him this was of course our mother Renee, she left shortly after Bells painted this. Next to them were two children one holding a ball, which was of course me and the other just standing there, which was Bells. The way she painted our family made us look so happy, which was something that we weren't at the time...

I remembered back to Renee and Charlie fighting, I heard them start to yell and I took Bells into my room and we sat on my bed together, she was crying her eyes out, I put her favourite music on and eventually she fell asleep still upset over the events that happened that night. That was the last night we ever saw my mother, she walked out on us so she could go marry some baseball player who was supposed to make it into the big leagues, but never got there.

"How do you do it?"she finally asked, "Well I suppose what I mean is how do you find the energy to get out of bed every day and go to school and do the same thing over and over again?" I laughed at Bella's question. She has been a total wreck since her ex boyfriend moved to Italy.

"I know it has been hard for you since Alec left for Italy, but just because he's gone it don't mean that you should stop with your life, besides his sister was a bitch, did you really want to end up being related to her?" That was the truth, Jane was a bitch. She was sadistic, loving when other people were in pain and sometimes even inflicting the pain herself. Bells and I talked for a little while longer and then I left to let her go to sleep. I'm hoping that Bella will get over Alec soon, she needs to find someone else, life is to short. I got into bed and slowly dozed off to sleep...

Beep Beep Beep! I switched off my alarm and groggily walked down stairs, I saw a sleeping Bella on the couch, I went over to her and started to shake her.  
"Wake up Bells, you're going to be late for school" I yelled softly at her.  
"Em leave me the hell alone, who cares about school" she said as she rolled over, not realising that she was on the couch. I watched her fall and I couldn't hold in the laughter. My words were barely recognisable due to the laughter, and I followed her into the kitchen, still laughing.

"Wooh! No school for Bella, no school for Bella. Goodbye Emmett but I'm off to go catch up on some sleep" she screamed as she walked up the stairs.  
"Why do you get to stay home?" I yelled at her as she ascended up the stairs.  
"Because I clean" was the last thing I herd from her besides the closing of her bedroom door. I decided to look at the positive side of Bella not coming to school today, no person to try and keep safe all day, this made me happier.

I drove to school with the radio blasting, I had just recently installed a new sound system into my jeep so I was pretty excited. I drove into the parking lot and towards my usual spot, only to find someone else's car in the way.  
_'God damn it some assface parked in my spot_ 'I thought to myself looking for another spot. I got out of my jeep and slowly headed to the school pissed off at whoever owned that car. Soon enough I forgot about the car and I was in my first class for the day, calculus. We were learning about a bunch of random stuff, which I couldn't be bothered listening to, I preferred to sit there and listen to what other people were saying. Normally it was who was with who, but today it was all about some new kids who had moved here from Alaska. I met up with my friend Jasper after class, we had decided to ditch History and Civics as we already knew most of it.

"Have you heard anything bout the new kids?" I asked Jasper as we were walking through the woods to get to our old clubhouse.  
"Yeah, I met one of them, she is a pretty little thing, also full of energy, quite opposite to her brother Edward. He seems depressed all the time and he hasn't talked to anyone since he came, Jessica has already tried to get with him, he just simply looked disgusted and walked away." Jasper made me quite interested in these new students, to be honest the guy Edward I think his name is sounds gay. We heard the lunch bell sound off in the distance and decided we better get back.

Jasper and I walked into the cafeteria only to find our table been taken by some guy I had never seen before. _'Must be that Edward guy'_ I thought. I walked over to the table and sat down, Edward just looked at me, and I herd a chair next to me and saw the Jasper sat down too.

"Jazzy!" someone yelled across the room, next thing I know a pixie like girl is gliding towards us.  
"Nice to see you are making friends with my brother Edward, I can just see us all being the greatest friends!" as quickly as she said that, she disappeared. I guessed that was the girl Jasper was talking about earlier she introduced herself as Alice Cullen. I looked over at Edward, he still hadn't said a word, he just sat there glaring at us.

The rest of the day went pretty fast, Edward wasn't in any of my classes, but I was soon to learn that he wasn't very friendly, he was actually quite moody. Jessica and Lauren wouldn't shut up about him and his 'amazing green eyes and his beautiful breathtaking smile', a smile I was yet to see come from him. The end of school bell rang and I was out of that building like I was being chased by a pack of wolves. As I was running through the car park I noticed Edward at a car, parked in my spot with girls surrounding him...  
_'Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner'_ I thought.

* * *

**Well that's the end of Chapter One, I hoped yu guys liked it. Please review. I'm not sure if im going to continue writing, it's up to yu ppl. Any suggestions to help me improve chapter one are welcome!! I am open to everyones opinions and i am not offended easily so any type of criticism is good in my book.  
Looking for a Beta Pm me if yu would like to help  
Love  
xXxSnowWingxXx **


End file.
